Utterly Unjustified
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: Ciel's arrogance has gotten into a bit of a jam. Grell won Sebastian for a week. Ciel doesn't know why, but he finds this whole thing unsettling. And it's not just because he lost to a certain Shinigami. Will Ciel get upset with Sebastian. Read to find out. Warning: BoyonBoy. So No Flaming. And Please leave a review when you're done reading.
1. A Deathly Deceitful Reaper

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction for Kuroshitsuji. I have had this idea for a while. I'm trying to keep as in character as possible but still it's a yaoi so there's bound to be a bit of OOC-ness. Please read and review as they lets me know whether people actually want to read the story or not. Many thanks to my beta for this story Sebas-chan001 without her this story would not be as grammatically sound. Okiies Thankies!**

* * *

**Prologue to Utterly Unjustified**

Ciel looked out his window. He had been peering into the window pane for almost two hours now. He had accomplished no work. His tea had even gotten cold. His was completely and thoroughly upset. The only movement he made was every few minutes he roughly swatted the fallen blue-grey hair out of his face. His patch-covered eye needed a clear view of the window.

What brought this fate onto the young Earl was simple. The boy hated nothing more than losing. He was childish in that way, though it was understandable as he was only 13. He kept replaying the game in his head over and over. That was how he had been spending these last two hours.

The real failure was allowing that red-headed whore to come in. Not his deceased aunt, bless her soul, but the reaper. He remembered the game, he shouldn't have accepted, but Ciel didn't back down. He would never back down from a challenge. That was worse than a loss.

* * *

-Flashback-

As usual on this summer morning, Ciel was not out playing like children were known to do. He was sitting in his study and looking over files. He was content in doing this. He casually sipped on the tea that Sebastian had brought him. It was accompanied with delicious cherry filled Danish. It tasted nice enough, and Ciel was content. It was not often in this manor, filled with a truly incompetent staff, with the exception of Sebastian, that the young Earl ever enjoyed a true moment's peace.

Of course this peace was rudely interrupted by that blasted Reaper. "Good Afternoon, Brat!"

Ciel felt himself cringe as he looked up to see the vibrant red hair. The man, or lady, or whatever the hell it was approached him. "And just who let you in?"

"Oh! I let myself in. I had been meaning to see my dear, darling Bassy, but, alas, I couldn't find him. He must be busy running errands for you. But here I am, so how's about the two of us play a little game?"

Ciel looked up at the reaper. He did like games, and he never lost. "Fine, Grell… just what did you have in mind for us to do?"

He smiled and looked at him, "Well, it's simple really, just pick the shortest straw. Then you win… if not, than I get a week with Bassy… and you have to order him to stay with me for a week. And I get to do whatever I want."

Ciel smirked and looked at him. His eyes blue eye almost boring into the reaper's. "And what is the point in that? The game you're suggesting requires no skill and there's nothing in it for me. Why on Earth would I accept?"

"Well brat, if it requires no skill, than it shouldn't be that difficult for you to win. And if you win I promise I won't come to see Bassy for a whole entire month."

The idea of not seeing the reaper at all for a month was far too tempting for the earl to pass up. "Fine I will play with you."

The reaper turned around and adjusted the straws. He then turned back around and showed the boy the four straws peeking out from his hand. "There it is. Now pick one."

Ciel looked carefully. Two of the pieces of straw could be seen coming out the bottom of the reapers hand, one a bit longer than the other. Those were obviously the longer. He looked at the two shortest pieces on far right. One was a bit higher. That had to be the shortest. He reached and pulled it out. "Well Grell you could've tried a bit har-"

His eyes widened as he saw that he had been far too cocky. The reaper was smarter than Ciel had estimated. The piece on the far right had been folded to look like two but really it was the longest. Ciel glared at the long piece of straw in his hand. He looked up at Grell. "How on Earth could you be that clever?!"

Grell smiled all of his sharpened teeth showing, "Really Brat, you shouldn't be so surprised. After all, I am… _deathly efficient_."

Ciel sat back in his chair completely upset, he had lost. He wouldn't be rid of Grell for a month, and he would have to give up Sebastian for a week. Grell was unable to contain himself. The thought of Sebastian all to himself was almost too much to bear!

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ciel was still looking at the window, when he heard the door open once more. He heard the calm, yet deep voice of his demon butler enter the room.

"Are you alright, Young Master? You're tea's gone cold."

Ciel turned around and looked at his butler. His blue eye met the butler's two crimson eyes that he had grown so accustomed to. He looked at raven colored hair draped to the side of his defined face. He still hadn't told the butler about his failure in the game, and he had no intention of saying out loud he lost to Grell Sutcliff. He also would never let on that he cared.

"Sebastian, I order you to spend the week with Grell Sutcliffe. You are under no circumstances allowed to know how this came about, even if Grell offers the information. You are to do whatever he asks with no protesting." Ciel was nothing if not honorable.

Sebastian sighed at the thought of spending the week with Grell, but he was dedicated to Ciel in all things. He bowed and said as he had so many times before, "Yes my lord. When does the week start?"

As if like clockwork Grell emerged, where from was hard to discern. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's. "Oh Bassy! The week starts now! We aren't to waste any of our time together!" He giggled and pulled Sebastian away before Sebastian could even say good bye.

Ciel frowned and looked at his desk.

"This would certainly be a long week."

* * *

**A/N: So next chapter we'll see what happens in this week. Please Review.**


	2. Days 1 through 6

**Day 1 with Grell:**

After Sebastian had dragged Grell out of the Phantomhive Manor, he finally removed himself from the reaper's clutches. He dusted off the sleeve of his tailcoat and looked over at him, still baffled as to what exactly had just happened. But, still his master ordered him to never find how this came about. If he could not ignore his curiosity at his master's request, then what kind of butler would he be?

"Though I do not wish to know why I am bound to spend a week with you, I do wish to know what it is you plan to do with me."

Grell smiled and leaned in close so that his greenish-yellow eyes met the butler's gorgeous crimson orbs. "Well, Bassy, I simply intend to make the next 10, 080 minutes we have together count!"

Sebastian took out his pocket watch from his breast pocket, and flipped it open. "10, 077 minutes... no make that 10, 076." He closed the pocket watch, and proceeded to put it back.

Grell looked at him, his eyes widening. "Then we haven't another moment waste, Bassy!" He dragged the butler to a carriage that he had somehow acquired. Sebastian briefly wondered if he always had this carriage, yet he didn't care to know. Grell made sure to rest his head on Sebastian's shoulder for the entire ride, this was truly such bliss for the reaper. With the horses going at a rather fast speed, the two soon reached a plot of property. It was a large plot of land, with a rather large manor. Not nearly as large as the Phantomhive estate, but it still seemed large enough.

"Oh Bassy, do you like it? I managed to snag this property for myself long ago. The previous owner was forced to leave under the most unexpected circumstances... luckily his deadly efficient butler was able to continue upkeep of the home."

Sebastian just smirked and gave no other response. They continued to walk inside and Sebastian looked the place over. Grell continued rambling and giving a tour of the manor. Sebastian couldn't help but notice flaws in the upkeep. It was clean for the most part, but still Grell had missed a few patches of dust here and there. He clearly wasn't as efficient as he'd have one believe.

The demon was impressed with the reaper in one regard. So far, the reaper had maintained self-control. During the tour even as they passed the bedroom the reaper didn't throw him on the bed. Perhaps, it might not be so bad. Surely, the demon butler could survive a week of cuddling and flirtatious banter.

However, Sebastian had spoken too soon, for when the tour ended in the living room, Grell had used up his quota of patience.

He pushed the butler to crimson colored couch and straddled him immediately. He looked at Sebastian smiling wide, displaying all of his teeth.

"Oh Bassy, how long have I waited for this? In this respect, I shall be extremely thorough."

He leaned his girlish body forward, and forced his full nude pink lips to crash against Sebastian's unsuspecting pair. While the kiss began considerably tame, Grell soon forced his slightly thin and pointed tongue to explore Sebastian's mouth. It was considerably difficult since Sebastian was hardly responsive to the kiss, remaining completely still and keeping his arms firmly at his sides.

Grell sat up maintaining the position of straddling Sebastian's waist. "That brat ordered you to do whatever I want for the week and I WANT you to be much more enthusiastic!"

The butler let out a deep sigh, as how could he ignore Ciel's direct orders. He lifted his arms, forcing his hands from between the reaper's thighs, and pulled Grell closer to him. He kissed him passionately, feigning a true desire for the red haired male. When Grell inserted his tongue the second time, Sebastian proved to Grell , as he had stated once a while ago, that he could in fact tie a cherry stem into a knot using his tongue.

As the kisses multiplied, and Sebastian drew out several submissive moans from the reaper, he found that he thought Grell to be rather tolerable, provided that he forgot his knowledge of the English tongue.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel was not at all faring well. Despite the fact that he had to pull his own chair out once dinner was ready, the food was completely inedible.

Ciel glared at the chef, speaking harshly through gritted teeth, "And just what is this defecation you thought to pass off as a meal, Bard?

"Oh well, master, I was just running a bit late with the roast ham and potatoes so I improvised and used the flame thrower."

Ciel just nodded, why would he expect any less? He sighed and got up from his chair and went to his room. Before he left the dining hall, though, he looked at the staff that had gathered to serve him his meal. "I'm going to retire early for the night, there are to be absolutely no interruptions of any kind." He spoke softly yet the staff still felt great pangs of fear ball up inside them. Though, Tanaka just laughed in his usual fashion.

Ciel grumbled the whole way up the stairs, it was so frustrating. He kept thinking about the whore reaper digging his filthy claws into HIS butler. He shook his head as he continued changing into his nightclothes.

"Oh what a bother! Why I even concern myself with such matters? It's only a week."

The 13 year old sighed and got into bed. After half an hour of restlessness, the young master finally fell asleep for the night.

* * *

**Day 2**

Sebastian spent the entire day watching Grell try on the most gaudy and ridiculous red gowns. What seamstress could possibly fathom so many ruffles on one gown?

"Well Bassy...? And just how does this gown suit me?"

"I can't imagine anyone more suited for that dress than you, Grell."

"Oh Bassy!" The demon was then tackled to the carpeted floor.

* * *

Ciel miserably tried focus on paperwork, no one in the house was able to make an even half decent cup of tea. Tanaka was taunting Ciel with the tea he made exclusively for himself.

* * *

**Day 3**

Grell spent the first half of the day making pastries and feeding them to Sebastian?

"What need do either of us have for such things, Grell?"

"Of course we have no need Dear Bassy, but this just for pleasure." He took a cherry that was on top of a chocolate cake and pulled off the stem. "Now Bassy, I order you to show me that trick with Cherry stem again."

Sebastian took the stem and put it in his mouth. Grell leaned in close watching the butler move the stem around in his mouth. He laughed giddily when Sebastian took the stem out his mouth, now tied into a knot.

Once again, Sebastian was pushed to the floor with Grell's arms wrapped firmly around him. The demon thought to himself, "At least we don't go farther than this." With the last few days the butler kept letting his thoughts drift to his true master.

* * *

Ciel finally decided to visit Elizabeth at her manor. It was the only way he could have a decent meal. Of course Elizabeth was irritatingly thrilled with his visit.

* * *

**Day 4 and 5**

Grell didn't really have activities planned. He just enjoyed kissing the days away.

* * *

Ciel spent the day going to shops with Lizzie.

The following day, Ciel took in a play with Elizabeth. He didn't mind the play. Some Shakespearean work, but the young boys mind kept dwelling on his lack of a butler. What was frustrating him to end was that he didn't mind losing anymore, he just detested Grell having his Sebastian.

"Is everything alright, Ciel? You seem more upset than usual."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with Lizzie."

He sighed and tried to pay more attention.

Sadly, though, it was to no avail.

* * *

**Day 6**

Ciel was back home. Sebastian should be home by tomorrow night.

"Finally, everything can go back to normal."

Soon a certain nuisance China man, Lau, came in with his busty personal assassin, Ran-Mao, following close behind. He put an envelope on Ciel's desk.

Ciel looked up, "And just what am I to do with this? Hey and just who let you in?!"

Lao looked at him with his usual mischievious grin, " I don't know Ciel, but it is for you. It was being delivered as I was making my way in, so I offered to bring it to you."

Ran-Mao stayed silent.

Ciel looked over the letter. His eyes widened in surprise, a ball was being thrown in the Sutcliffe name. He had a home?! Ciel pondered, he had to go. He had yet to fully understand why he felt the need to go, but he knew he had to. Still, his pride wouldn't let him go to this ball as himself. He would never be that reaper's guest.

He looked at Lao. "How would you and Ran-Mao like to attend a ball with me?"

Lao looked at him curiously, "What a privelege to be at Earl Phantomhive's side."

"Well, you will not be at the Earl's side."

* * *

At the Sutcliffe manor, Grell was looking over different decor for the ball. With Sebastian's assistance it would a truly spectacular affair.

"What do you think we should serve? I think we will need a grand assortment of desserts on the far right end of the hall."

Sebastian just smiled and nodded courteously, "I am positive that whatever you decide will ensure the ball meeting all you could ever accomplish, Grell."

"Oh Bassy!"

And so before Ball preparations were complete the Demon was tackled to the hard ballroom floor.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed seeing what the first 6 days were like. So please review. Thanks again to Sebas-chan005. Also please no flaming... we haven't even gotten to the porn yet. -mischievous smile- Well See Ya Next Chapter, Love Ya!


	3. Day 7: A Truly Memorable Party

Day 7: A Truly Memorable Party

Lau might have been an opium dealer, head of a mafia, and overall eccentric character. Yes, this much were all completely true, and irrefutable facts, still the Chinese nobleman did have his uses. Primarily, tonight his use was that he offered Ciel Ran-Mao's assistance.

Ciel Phantomhive would never attend a party as Grell Sutcliffe's guest. He also would never spy on Sebastian as that implied that he cared. Still, the young master was curious and he had to find out what Grell was doing with his butler. Despite the fact that he was determined never to dress like this ever again, he felt that it was the best solution.

Lau smirked and chuckled a bit to himself. "It's quite interesting that Earl doesn't need much help to look pretty. It's really all in the hair."

Ciel growled as the powder was being applied to his face, making his skin look even more soft and flawless than it usually did. "Shut up!"

"Really I don't see why the Earl is so upset, it was your request."

"I'm going undercover, that is all that this is. Nothing more and nothing less."

Once his makeup was completed Ran-Mao helped him put on the corset and dress. It didn't hurt nearly as much as when Sebastian did it. This only confirmed Sebastian's sadistic nature to the Earl. This dress wasn't pink. Luckily, Lizzie had continued sending Mei-rin dresses. They had spent the earlier part of the day seeing a tailor to have the dress altered to fit the 13 year old. It was interesting that after the right payment was made, all questions faded.

The Earl found this dress much more subdued than the pink monstrosity he had to wear at the Viscount's party. It was a simple azure colored ball gown of satin. It was complimented with a white laced bodice and the outfit was completed with a sheer matching blue scarf.

Ciel's hair was styled so that his bangs swept to the side in front and hid his eye patch. With the main body of hair half was brushed back and secured with a pin. The hair was then slightly curled, the bottom curled half of the hair, and was moved to drape around both sides of the boy's neck. Finally he was ready to go.

Once Lau and Ran-Mao were dressed it was time to go to the Sutcliffe party. The three headed to the carriage and were escorted to the ball. The social season had just started but a week ago, there was bound to be a big enough guest list. With the Viscount Druitt throwing the most popular parties of the season, Ciel hoped he might not attend this one. How many people could the reaper know anyway?

* * *

Grell had Sebastian work on the guest list and send out invitations during the third day of their magnificent week together.

Grell squealed, "Oh Bassy! Look at how many people have arrived, how on Earth did you manage!"

"Grell, you see I'm simply one hell of a butler." He had been granted complete control of the guest list, so of course he saw to it that his true master received an invitation. After so much time had passed, the butler was concerned with how the boy had fared.

The clock struck Eight, and the ballroom was filled with various noble couples. Grell wore a ridiculous red gown with an obscene amount of adornments. He certainly drew the attention of every guest. Sebastian followed orders and stayed by his side the entire evening. Still, his eyes wandered as he wondered whether or not Ciel would arrive. The butler figured the boy's pride would prevent him from attending.

At about half past 8 Lau's carriage arrived at the Sutcliffe manor. The footman opened the door and helped the three out. Soon they were inside and servants inside led them to the main hall. Ciel scoffed when he saw the ridiculous reaper was, of course, wearing the most horrid dress. He wasn't at all surprised. It was that moment when he then noticed Sebastian. His eyes widened the slightest bit, he had never really seen the butler in nobleman's wear before.

Of course he was dressed in the most subtle manner. He wore a black tail coat, and matching trousers, with a dark waistcoat, a white bow tie, and a shirt with a winged collar. Ciel paid the most attention to the collar as it brought attention to his butler's neck. He was snapped out of his current train of thought when a certain voice whispered into the boy's ear and caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand.

"And just what is that makes my little robin blush like this?"

Of course it was none other than Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt. Ciel looked up at him. Of course he was dressed as he usually did, a white suit, a pocket square, an ascot tie accompanied by a dark red brooch, and white gloves.

Ciel cleared his throat and made it just the slightest bit higher, "Oh surely the Viscount is mistaken. I am simply parched from the carriage mind… it caused my face to flush. That's all."

The Viscount took Ciel's hand and pulled it close to his chest before placing the daintiest kiss on the back of his hand. The man's lips caused Ciel's blood to curdle. "This is a travesty that will be immediately corrected, my little robin." He smiled in his most charming way and went to get the young lady a drink.

As soon as he left, Ciel rolled his eyes and let out a few gagging sounds. He, then, resumed looking around the ballroom. Soon he saw Sebastian approaching him. Damn! He must have noticed him while he was distracted by the Viscount. He sighed waiting to face the doom, but he was wrong. Instead, Sebastian went to get another drink. He brought it to Grell. "Oh I do thank you Bassy! How courteous this is of you!"

Ciel watched in horror as the reaper moved his lips to taint his Butler's cheek. He felt truly upset. Lau was sitting on the other side of the room with his assassin seated firmly in his lap. A lot of help he proved to be. Ciel realized a problem in this plan of his. He was here, he had seen Sebastian, and he had seen Grell. Now just what was it that he planned to do? Just watch for a bit and go home? Did he plan to take Sebastian home with him? Technically, it wouldn't be seven full days until tomorrow evening.

He felt even more upset and aimless when he watched Sebastian lead Grell out on the dance floor. Sure, they had danced before, but he was holding Grell much closer. It made the young boy sick to his stomach. It made him even more disgusted to see that Reaper's ridiculous smile. There was no reason to even imagine what they were saying, Grell's voice carried.

What was worse he still had to distance himself from the Viscount. The young boy held up both sides of his gown and walked across the ballroom after a dance had finished. He managed to get to the balcony on the other side. He stepped out and looked at the night sky. It was slightly chilly out, but he endured it. He rolled his eyes and continued admiring the stars. This whole night was a complete disaster, but only because the entire evening was pointless. There was no reason to spy on Sebastian. But then, why on Earth did Ciel go through all this trouble...

He continued gazing aimlessly for a while when his eyes widened, though one was hidden. It felt as though his heart had beat for the first time. He realized what it was. It wasn't because he had lost to the whore reaper. It was that he was simply jealous, Sebastian was his, it was that simple. Or was it? He felt envious of the reaper. Sebastian had never held him that tightly. He wanted the demon to.

But what was he saying? The whole idea of harboring feelings for Sebastian was utterly and entirely ridiculous. In the end, Sebastian was only in his life because at some point, he would devour Ciel's soul. Ciel had wondered what his soul would even be good for, and why it was worth waiting so many years for. After their first year together, he had abandoned those thoughts. Whatever Sebastian needed the soul for; he would never care for his master. Ciel was just a means to an end.

* * *

The Earl was about to shed a tear, when he was caught off guard by the Viscount's throaty whispers. "Ah I have found you, my little Robin." Why did he have to come so close? Inside Ciel shuddered. He had to use all his power to prevent an audible reaction. Ciel still felt the shivers running down his spine. Ciel giggled as daintily as he could, while reaching to take the drink the man had brought him. There of course was the possibility that he'd be drugged, but Ciel was far too flustered to think of that possibility at the moment.

He raised the glass to his lips when, and was taken by surprise when it was abruptly knocked out of his hands. The young earl in disguise gasped, and he looked up to see none other then Sebastian. He tall dark figure pressed the Viscount against the wall. "I do believe it's time for you to go elsewhere, wouldn't you agree?" His eyes went from their false chestnut color to his true and sinister crimson color. Once he was released the Viscount cleared his throat. "My, my, I do believe it is time for me to visit with some old friends in attendance. Until next time, my little robin."

Ciel shuddered at being called a robin once again, but it was the possessive noun that bothered him the most. Sebastian walked closer to Ciel and lifted his head up to examine him. "Master, are you alright? I should've come sooner when he first approached you, but I didn't know that you would welcome it."

Ciel gasped. "You knew it was me this whole time?" He looked at the floor and grumbled a bit. He really shouldn't have been so surprised, nothing really got passed Sebastian.

He looked at his master and smiled. "Well mast- Mistress you certainly do look lovely. Though, I do believe I had sent out the invitation to Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel sighed. "I would never attend the reaper's party as myself. Still, this whole evening has proven fruitless." He glared when he saw Sebastian fighting back a laugh. "Well I say are you laughing at me?"

"Of course not my master, it was simply pleasant to see you go to so much trouble. Were you really that jealous of Grell?"

Ciel's eyes widened for about the third time this evening. Sebastian was now aware of Ciel's feelings. Still, he couldn't allow this. His pride would never allow it.

"Ha! As if I would be jealous. That's preposterous. But, what's more absurd is the idea that I would really care about you. You are simply my possession. That is all. I simply wished to attend for a bit to make sure you'd be in good condition when you returned to me tomorrow. If I were to actually care about you, there could be no greater folly on my part. After all, it's not as if you take care of me out of the goodness of your heart, is it?"

Sebastian was about to answer when the young man picked up the sides of his gown and walked back inside. He saw Lau and stood beside him. "Come now, I want to go home." Lau pouted as he was having a nice enough time securing a deal, but he agreed and followed after the young boy with Ran-mao following close behind like a shadow. They left the ball after only staying about an hour, perhaps less. Grell hadn't noticed them at all as he had become too intoxicated, whether or not the liquor truly affected him was difficult to assume, but Sebastian had put him to bed before he went to see his Master.

The whole ride home Ciel was dreading the fact that tomorrow Sebastian would once again be under his roof.

* * *

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this week. Let's see what happens once Sebastian is back home. I haven't started writing it yet. But I'm just about positive that it will be a bit uncomfortable. Ok Love Ya See Ya Next Chapter.


	4. A Rather Restless Night

A Rather Restless Night

Ciel had woken himself up the last week after the first day without Sebastian. His staff was completely ineffective, and the young master didn't wake up until 11 in the morning. After that, he made sure that he woke himself up. He wanted to sleep the day away, but the Earl of Phantomhive had far too many responsibilities.

The young master slept rather restlessly throughout the night. He just kept replaying the night over and over again in his head. There was no reason for him to say anything. Half way into the night, Ciel came upon a realization that caused him to regret his actions even more than he had thought possible. What if Sebastian had been joking?

_"Were you really that jealous of Grell?"_

If Sebastian had been joking, than Ciel's reaction was completely unnecessary. A simple, "Oh shut up." Or perhaps, "Don't flatter yourself." Yes, those responses would have more than sufficed. But Ciel said neither of those things, instead he assumed Sebastian was aware of his feelings and readily denied them.

Ciel, then, remembered what play he had watched with Elizabeth. Hamlet.

"The lady doth protest too much."

Damn! Sebastian was most likey not even serious, and by Ciel's avid denial...

He had confessed to loving the Demon!

Ciel continued to toss and turn in his bed as he realized that. Really, Sebastian probably didn't even care whether or not Ciel showed up, as a boy or girl, or if he even showed up at all. The only thing that would have caught Sebastian's attention is that Ciel wore a dress, after fussing so much the first time. Ciel didn't really give a good explanation for that. He probably could have worn a blonde wig or something. As he thought about it, why did he go through all that trouble.

_"Mistress you certainly do look lovely."_

It was worse than Ciel had thought. Did he like that Sebastian was pleased with his appearance? What a preposterous notion, but there really was no other explanation that made sense.

After hours of no true sleep Ciel decided to give up on that endeavor. He got out of his bed and head to draw himself a bath. It was about 5 in the morning. He headed to his bath, when he felt his stomach growl a bit. He had untied his nightshirt, but stopped undressing. He made his way downstairs to fetch himself a pastry or cake of some sort.

One thing Ciel had gained from this week was a new found independence. He had managed to a bit for himself. Dressing by himself, drawing his baths, and even fetching himself snacks. When Sebastian returned he would be worked much harder than before.

He was walking down the hall when he saw a light already on. He walked inside only to be thoroughly shocked when he saw Sebastian shining silverware.

"What in blazes are you doing back? Are you not still Grell's until later this afternoon?" He tried to say the words as plainly as possible. He couldn't risk displaying anymore emotion than he already had.

"No you are quite right, as usual Master, but Grell likes to sleep. I have made sure to come back each night before Grell wakes up, so that I might maintain a bit of order."

Ciel looked to the side of the counter, and he realized he had not been so entirely independent after all. There was a display of different pastries and cakes that Ciel picked from. He probably should have wondered who prepared them. Due to his lack of concern in the matter, he had assumed Bard was useful in this matter. Of course, it had been Sebastian's work all the time.

Ciel felt his cheeks warm up a bit as the butler drew close and began retying his nightwear.

"Young master, if you're not careful you might catch a cold." He removed his glove, and with the back of his hand, and pressed it to Ciel's forehead. He had done this many times before, still for the first time though this closeness made Ciel feel strange, almost uncomfortable. "Well, you don't appear at all ill, but before I go back, would you like me to draw you a bath? You shouldn't have to do this much while I am here to assist you."

Ciel just nodded. "Very well then, you might as well make yourself useful." He made his way to the bath.

Sebastian turned the water on after putting in the plug. It would now only a matter of time before the tub was full. Sebastian always was able to get the water at the most pleasing temperature. Ciel had been practically scalding himself all week. The butler got down on his knees and started to undress the boy. Each movement was done with such grace, Ciel couldn't help but find it uncalled for. Sebastian stayed silent, his eyes were half shut and Ciel found him to look almost content. The boy smiled, but blushed a bit when he felt Sebastian's breath his his chest. In this moment, it finally occurred to Ciel how much he had been looking at him lately.

"Is something wrong, Master?"

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"I don't know, you seemed a bit uncomfortable, Master."

Ciel just ignored that. "Sebastian, we have staff here. Sure, they are not as competent as you, but is that really reason to check on things here?"

"Of course, Master, in all things you are my top priority. I could not abide by your orders, if I could not ensure your safety. Even though I could not do everything for you as I usual do, I still had to make sure you were getting on without me. Not that I'm doing it out of the goodness of my heart, of course."

Ciel's eyes widened at the last remark, still he had a bit of control and ignored it. "Well, you have to get back don't you? I'll be quite fine washing myself."

"Nonsense, my lord." Without hesitation, he turned the water off. He lifted the naked boy and put him into the tub. Once his sleeves were pushed up his arm, and his gloves were off, he lathered a wash cloth with soap and began washing the boy thoroughly.

Ciel had hardly slept at all but seeing Sebastian had calmed him a bit. As he felt the butler's hands clean him up, he forgot the anxiety he felt over Grell's party. He soon fell asleep in the tub.

Once Ciel was clean Sebastian made sure not to wake him as he dried him off and applied lotion to his porcelain skin. He smiled the slightest bit at peaceful his master looked. He looked innocent when that otherwise permanent scowl wasn't present. He put on a new clean set of nightclothes and tucked him into bed. Sebastian had to head back soon, when he heard sounds escaping the young boy's mouth. Were they moans?

"S-Se-Sebastian..."

Sebastian felt he should leave the master alone, as this was the first time the master had ever had a private moment like this. For the most part, Sebastian presumed the boy to have a dead member, as he was so displeased with all physical contact, and even the presence of his betrothed.

Still, the demon found himself captivated with the sight. Within in the sheets, the boy's body rustled with the slightest movements. The lower half of the blanket rising up a good 6 inches. Just moans and slight winces here and there, but still when Ciel did speak he called out Sebastian's name.

The show for Sebastian ended, though, when he heard a final clear yell of Sebastian's name, and the sheets were sullied. This was quite the conundrum for the butler. He couldn't leave the sheets like this, but he couldn't leave Ciel cold. He also couldn't change Ciel's clothes again. Ciel would wake up. If Ciel noticed the sheets were changed, yet his clothes were tainted as they were, it would be clear that Sebastian had seen it. He couldn't cause Ciel more discomfort after all that had happened at the ball.

In the end, despite his greater urge to clean all evidence of the incident, he would leave Ciel as he was. But before he went to spend the final hours of his week with Grell, he did leave one final thing for his master.

In the following hours when Ciel woke up, before he noticed the cream over his lap, he rose two fingers to his mouth. His lips felt the most content sensation.

"Did I really wake up at all last night?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading so far. I hope you like this so far. So Please Review. But here's a question so I can get to know my readers a bit better. Do you think Ciel will have a problem with pre-mature ejaculation? I already am pretty sure what I'm going to do with him, but I'm just curious.


	5. A New Sensation

**A New Sensation**

It had taken Ciel a few moments to finally realize that he wet himself; he couldn't believe he did that. But wait? Just what was this? He felt the creamy substance and he had never done this before, what the hell was it? It covered his still hardened erection so it was clear to identify the source. He had never really had a chance to find out where babies come from due to his parents death in the fire. He had to find out just what this discharge was. He might be sick and dying.

He knew where he could find out. But first he had to clean off, it was uncomfortably sticky. He hated that Sebastian washed him only for him to have to get cleaned again. He just lathered a washcloth with soap and water and cleaned off sticky areas. Then he got himself dressed, he brushed his teeth and hair. Though lately, his hair didn't look as good as when Sebastian did it. It was combed but lacking in volume, perhaps? It all was brushed to the side. Ciel felt it might have been better to leave it as it was after he slept. Still, he had to try.

Once he was dressed and groomed, he had the carriage prepared for him to go into town. He sighed and soon found himself where he needed to be. He walked and approached the Undertaker's. He headed inside where he saw the gray clad man examining a new body. Ciel approached and cleared his throat. He began to speak once he saw the Undertaker face him.

"Excuse me, I need you to help me understand something. You see, I woke up covered with cream. I don't believe I am dying, but I've never seen that sort of cream before.. it was white and sticky. I know you know bodies, so what is it?"

The Undertaker's lips curved into a wide and creepy smile. Soon low giggles started to escape his mouth until they gradually formed into a loud, boisterous laughter.

"At first, it was amusing enough to see you without your butler, but that question is certainly payment enough!" His laughter peaked and finally faded out. Ciel looked away, his face a bit flushed as he didn't think it would be so amusing. Still, it was hard enough for him to make the undertaker laugh at all, so at least that was settled.

After 5 minutes, Ciel left the Undertaker. Each movement was stiff and deliberate as he made his way to the carriage. He was in shock.

'That's what that was! And all because of a dream?' What could have gotten him so aroused? He sighed, and remembered, it was a dream, and he couldn't make it all out. But, one thing was for sure, Sebastian was touching him.

"Ah, S-Sebastian... it feels strange..."

"You look so cute with your face flushed like this, my lord..."

"Ah..! S-Se-SEBASTIAN!"

The Earl shuddered a bit, that was incredibly embarrassing. When had he had the dream? Had Sebastian seen? No, of course not! Ciel wouldn't have woken up that dirty If Sebastian had seen.

The carriage brought Ciel back to the manor. Bard had made some eggs and bacon. It was simple enough so Ciel ate. At least he finally had a meal that wasn't charred, for once.

Ciel was entirely unfocused the entire afternoon. He could hardly believe he felt that way for Sebastian. The idea that he cared for him enough to get jealous of Grell was bad enough. It was bad enough he wanted Sebastian to hold him tighter, and care for him the same way he cared for his butler. Still, that could have all been ignored and suppressed. But not this, Sebastian would be back and if every morning Ciel was covered with milky proof of his desires, Sebastian might know for certain.

That would be dreadful.

Ciel continued to look over case files, not that he was retaining any information. Each time he looked at a case he thought that eventually he would watch Sebastian fight. Ciel would find himself in some sort of danger and Sebastian would save him. It'd inevitably end with Sebastian carrying him at some point, as it had so many times before.

Ciel thought about that for a moment when he felt his shorts tighten. He looked down at his length, and he bit his lip. He didn't know for sure what he should do. But he went on instinct, and pulled his shorts down to his feet. He put his hand around it and started stroking it. In his small hands, they wrapped around the length perfectly. It was 6 inches of uncircumcised length. As he tightened his grip, the foreskin moving up and down the slightest bit with his movements, the earl's pleasure intensified.

He began panting softly, his breath getting less steady as the time went on. His eyes rolled back, until he shut them completely. His voice whimpered a bit, trying to keep it as quiet as possible.

"Seb...Sebastian..."

As Ciel's cock began to pulse in his grip, he lost full awareness of his voice and called out Sebastian's name a final time. It was only at a normal volume, but it was still heard. What Ciel was unaware of was that Sebastian had returned 5 minutes prior. He would have come sooner had it not been for the fact that Grell was particularly stubborn in letting the demon go. To escape the reaper's grip Sebastian had to kick the red head Shinigami in his precious face.

Sebastian was preparing tea for Ciel when he heard his name being called. It sounded strange. Could the Earl be in trouble? Without hesitation, the butler hurried to open the door, only to find Ciel now on the floor breathing heavily. His eyes widened when he saw the white substance on the floor and on some of the Earl's clothes.

Ciel looked up in horror as his blue eye met with the crimson eyes he knew far too well. Despite how shameful his state was, he cleared his throat and regained his usual stoic disposition. He stood up and pulled his shorts. "Sebastian, draw me a bath, get me a new set of clothes, and then clean this up."

Sebastian smirked and bowed, "Yes, my lord."

Later that evening once all was said and done, Ciel was playing chess by himself. Sebastian soon came in with tea, and a simple chocolate cake. Ciel took a sip and spit it out.

"It's not strong enough, make another."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel was determined to work Sebastian harder than usual, as punishment for being with Grell. Ciel had lost, but he wouldn't admit that. Had

Sebastian not gone with Grell, Ciel wouldn't have masturbated earlier today. Whether that was rational or not that's what Ciel decided.

Sebastian brought in a new cup of tea. Ciel dropped his cake. "Clean that up."

"Yes, my lord."

And so it went on like this for three days. Ciel finally was feeling better for the most part as he had not had any dreams about a certain demon butler. Being particularly hard on Sebastian was definitely soothing his nerves.

Sebastian was growing weary of his master's unusually childish behavior. It was late in the evening when he brought the master some strawberry tarts, and set them on the desk.

"Here you are, master."

Ciel nodded. He took a bite and spit it out. "I want something sweeter."

Sebastian smirked. He walked up to Ciel's chair and put his gloved hands on both arm rests. He leaned in close so that his breath hit the Earl's face. He leaned in and kissed him passionately. Ciel's eyes immediately shut and he completely surrendered to the stronger male's kiss. As soon as Sebastian felt the Earl moan in his mouth, the demon pulled away.

He smirked as he looked at the stunned boy. "Really, master if that's all you wanted, you know you know you only had to give the order sooner. Now then I have other matters to attend to. If you'll excuse me."

Ciel nodded and waved the butler off. Once he was alone in the room he got to thinking. 'All I needed was to give the order?'

* * *

A/N: Sorry it has been so long. I was hoping for more reviews... but that's no happening... fair enough. I guess this story isn't as good as I had hoped. That's alright. I'll still come up for an ending for the story. Well this has been a fun ride. THank you for reading.


End file.
